


Attachment - Day 1 Klaine Advent.

by NightFlint



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Handcuffs, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlint/pseuds/NightFlint
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have bought themselves an early Christmas present - a bondage rig with many different…features. However Kurt not going to let Blaine use it until he’s read the instruction.





	Attachment - Day 1 Klaine Advent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've always loved reading Klaine advent so I thought I might give it a go. I probably wont post every day due to Uni and Christmas being a busy time of year but I'll have a go.  
> anyway here's a little bit of porny fun!

Kurt sat crossed legged on top of their bed. The thick glossy manual laid out on his lap as he flicked monotonously through the pages. He paused on the general assembly section, skimming the paragraph for anything relevant.

Blaine, in an opposite approach, sat on the floor, legs folded underneath him. Around him, straps, bolts and bars were strewn as he continued to empty the contents of the box.

“Kurt? What do you think this piece is?” Blaine asked, holding up and curved metal bar with one hand, the other still searching the box for treasure. 

“I have no idea, just like I didn’t with the last 10 things you’ve asked me,” Kurt replied coolly

“Well, you are reading the manual,” Blaine mumbled sarcastically. Kurt closed the manual with a snap and jerked his head up just to see a flicker of a smile cross Blaine’s lips.

Oh, I see what’s going on here.

“Are we really doing this?” Kurt asked, giving Blaine one more option to back out. He was simply met by Blaine wiggling slightly on his knees. A clear invitation.

Kurt slid off the bed and walked so he was in front of Blaine grabbing a fistful of hair that immediately made Blaine groan through his teeth.

“You want to play this game, boy? Well then you’re going to play by the rules!” Kurt chaste over Blaine’s grunts of pain.

“Strip for me,” Kurt command and released Blaine from his grasp.

As Blaine hurried to obey, A set of handcuffs were lying on the chair. Kurt picks them up, running his fingers along the familiar cool metal. They're not exactly what he had in mind, as for one thing he's pretty sure they were once Santana’s at some point, but for this they will do.

Kurt turned back around just in time to see Blaine removing his briefs and the he stood naked, staring down at the floor.

“Come here Baby,” Kurt’s voice had soften become quitter and Blaine approached him slowly and Kurt placed the hand cuffs in Blaine’s hand. 

“Lock yourself to the bed for me,” Kurt crooned. For Kurt, this was one of his favourite things to do. For Blaine to show his submission by locking himself up willingly. It also meant that Blaine could set the cuffs to be most comfortable for him.

As Blaine lay himself out on the bed, Kurt turned his back, listening to the scuffles.

Blaine fights against the urge to squirm, to crawl closer and beg until Kurt looks at him again. His hands clench into fists, because this is harder than he'd anticipated.

Finally, Kurt turns around to face him. “You want this.”

Blaine knew Kurt well enough to realize when he’s asking a question without really asking it. “Yes.”

“And if I were to turn away?”

“If that’s what you want,” says Blaine, unable to hide his reluctance.

“What if I were to take my pleasure from you and then I left you there? Bound and wanting?”

“If that’s what you want.” The words come out a little breathless this time.

“And If I kept you on this bed for hours as I read every single word of this manual, because you are being impatient baby, “ Kurt perched himself on the side of the bed, casually taking Blaine’s cock and starting to slowly stroke it.

“If-If you want to,” Blaine gasped, his hips rolling up to meet the strokes.

Kurt gave a deep throaty laugh. “Good boy,”

Blaine preened and the name and small smile hitting his face.

“Now for your punishment!” Kurt announced and let go of Blaine’s cock causing Blaine to buck his hips up in the hope of finding some non-existent friction.

Before Blaine was able to string enough brain cells together to make a complaint, he felt a cold, lubed finger sliding between his cheek to towards his hole. Blaine knew the drill, and lifted his legs out of the way while Kurt began to finger him. Blaine tilted his head back. God he loved this, being completely helpless as Kurt took complete control over him.

“Yes please, Kurt! Fuck Me god!” Blaine moaned out, biting his lip and pushing himself back on to Kurt’s fingers. 

Kurt chuckled “Oh baby, I almost feel sorry for you know,” he laughed as he slid his fingers out, and Blaine’s forehead crumpled into a frown.

But then Blaine felt the press of something hard on his hole and soon enough the plastic slipped inside of him.

“Wh-what… Oh OH Kurt please-“ The vibrator bullet lit up inside him like an electric spark, and he jerked suddenly.

“Now you can wait their until I’ve finished reading these instructions!”


End file.
